


The Queen's Warrior

by wenthehan



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age gap of six years, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Black Panther (2018), Queen Shuri, Women Being Awesome, m'baku the vegetarian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenthehan/pseuds/wenthehan
Summary: M'Baku x ShuriAt the young age of seventeen and sole heir to the throne, Shuri takes her place as Queen of Wakanda. However, Shuri discovers the difficulty of transitioning to become the Black Panther. The elders elect for her to have a husband as temporary protector of Wakanda.





	1. Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning an M'Baku x Shuri fic recently, and this idea has been playing around in my head. And after watching Infinity War tonight and almost sobbing over all those deaths, I knew this had to be done! 
> 
> Comment below your thoughts on Infinity War, all <3 
> 
> (Fr M'Baku killing me though) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm all about girl power but anyone at that age would have difficulty ruling the most advanced country and training to become the panther warrior. So yeah M'Baku to the rescue!

"You look fit for a queen," Queen Mother Ramonda smiled at her daughter's visage through the floor length mirror. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

 

Swiveling around, Shuri smiled at her mother. "Oh, Shuri," Ramonda whispered, her voice small and unlike her. Her mother gripped her by the shoulders and fixed her eyes on her. "You've grown up so well, so lovely." 

 

"Thank you, Mother," Shuri responded softly. 

 

The devastation that was the war had driven a rift through all of Wakanda. The disaster had come so quickly after Killmonger's takeover, and Shuri knew her people's pain. Her brother, who had been resurrected, was again taken from her. 

 

Her heart sang for release, but she remained strong for her country. She had not even been allowed time to mourn. There was no body to bury. Only a symbolic funeral had been held in honor of her brother and the people they had lost. She vowed to take Thanos down, but for now, she had to lead Wakanda's people safely. 

 

Today, she would be crowned the Queen of Wakanda and forevermore reign. 

 

Okoye saluted her at the doorway. "Queen, the ceremony will begin soon," she announced somberly. The general gazed at her, her face splitting into a wide grin. "You look stunning." 

 

Shuri laughed. In line with tradition, her clothing was simple in preparation for a challenge. She wore a white bralette of sorts with a thread of gold beads hanging up and down her body. Her black shorts were belted. Tribal paint covered her arms, back, and face.

 

"Thank you, Okoye," she said. 

 

Okoye dipped her head. "It is time." 

 

* * *

 

Shuri, princess of Wakanda, tilted her chin upwards as she regarded her people. The rhythm of the chants flowed through her blood, lit a fire in her. The people chanted her name fervently. 

 

The leading priestess stepped forwards, her billowing royal purple robes flowing in the wind. Ankle-deep in the cool water, she imagined T'Challa at her side, a proud and nostalgic look in his eyes. 

 

"I give to you Shuri, daughter of T'Chaka, Queen of Wakanda," the head priestess cried. 

 

Shuri kneeled in the water before the priestess. She brought the cup gently to her lips and drank the ground-up concoction of the heart-shaped herb. 

 

Instantly, a fire spread through her chest and her eyes stung. Shuri gasped for breath, coughing violently. The cup was knocked over, flowing freely in the water and staining it a vibrant violet. An inexplicable pain rocketed through her form. 

 

"Shuri!" her mother cried distantly. 

 

Shuri vomited before dropping unconscious, oblivious to the cacophony around her. 

 

* * *

 

Blinking slowly, Shuri opened her eyes. She was in her chambers. 

 

"What...how..."

 

Queen Mother sat at her side, breathing in a sharp breath. "Shuri, your pulse stopped briefly," she cried, sobbing. 

 

"I-I-"

 

"Bast denied you the heart-shaped herb, my daughter." her mother explained. 

 

Shuri gasped as she recalled her crowning ceremony. She smiled weakly at her mother, trying to reassure her. "Mother, please. I will be okay." 

 

She paused. "We must discuss these events with the council," Shuri decided. 

 

Gone was the free-spirited girl who fought for herself, selfish to her own needs. Instantly, she left her bed, prepared to face the council. She steeled herself, willing the aching pain away. 

 

"Shuri, you are recovering," Ramonda protested. 

 

Shuri shook her head. She had a country to lead, and no weakness of the body would prevent her. 

 

"Call the council," she commanded her lady-in-waiting. Aneke bowed deeply in the traditional fashion, her palms raised skywards. Shuri changed and stalked out of the room, her tunic billowing behind her. 

 

The council greeted her respectfully, heads bowed. Shuri nodded in return to each individual elder before her mocha eyes flitted to the throne--T'Challa's throne. She took a deep breath, finally registering the weight of her crowning. 

 

She placed herself gently onto her brother's seat. Scanning the room, she noticed everyone was present except M'Baku, the leader of the Jabari tribe. Shuri rolled her eyes. Though they had repaired relations with the Jabari and had received much of their help, M'Baku was still stubborn and often reluctant to attend council meetings. Shuri sniffed. Absolutely infuriating, that one was. A part of her, however, understood his thought process. She, too, longed for freedom from the restraints of the ruling system.  

 

"Elders. Thank you for gathering on such short notice," she announced diplomatically. Once upon a time, she had been too impulsive and impatient to sit still and deal politics with the council. Now she was leading it. Shuri smiled inwardly at the irony. 

 

"Queen, you have not been challenged for the crown. Though we have no idea of knowing the state of T'Challa's death, we know that you are the rightful ruler of Wakanda. However, you are unable to take the Black Panther name. You have been rejected by the heart-shaped herb," the river elder explained, bringing her up to date. .

 

Shuri nodded, remembering the excruciating pain. At least in this way, she knew there was a possibility, no matter how small, that T'Challa could be alive. Her heart skipped a beat.

 

"What do you suggest? We need a protector of Wakanda," her mother asked. 

 

Halting, Shuri exclaimed adamantly, "I have my weapons, my technology. I can defend Wakanda, even without the strength of the Black Panther. Just until my brother returns." 

 

W'Kabi shook his head. "We have no idea of knowing that he will, my Queen. You must train to take his place as the Black Panther." 

 

The mining elder cut in, "The elders suggest we have a temporary Black Panther, a warrior for the people."

 

Okoye's lips turned downwards in a grimace. 

 

"A union that cannot be broken and will ensure all loyalties to the throne," another chimed in.

 

"You must get married." 

 

* * *

 

Throughout the meeting, throughout the palace, throughout the night, she had been strong. As soon as she reached her chambers, she collapsed in her bed, sobbing into her arms. 

 

She was Queen of Wakanda, and yet here she was emotionally distraught, weak because of the council's decision. 

 

Shuri wailed into her pillow, both fearing and embracing her frailty. As soon as the cathartic experience ended, she sat up at the edge of her bed. 

 

She was seventeen, for Bast's sake. Everything was wholly unfair. Why did Baba die, why did T'Challa die, why did everyone have to leave her? 

 

She smiled bitterly, acknowledging something her father had told her once. 

 

"To rule is to sacrifice." 

 

The girl stilled her heart, breathing in deeply. She clutched her chest in determination. 

 

"I will not fail you, Brother." 

 

* * *

 

"I have seen them all. None of them are suited for the title of the protector of Wakanda," Shuri responded calmly. She had spent the past week examining each of the tribe's champions and her potential husbands. 

 

Some she had personally battled. Though she was not as strong as her brother, she still had a fairly advanced combat background and the mind of a strategic genius, which allowed her to defeat some of the champions. They were too weak, much weaker than her beloved brother. 

 

Others she had tested for character and loyalty to the people. The Border Tribe's champion, she soon realized, had ulterior motives to dethrone her despite his lack of royal blood. 

 

Her ultimate quest, in spite of her best attempts to find a suitable warrior, had failed. 

 

Outraged murmurs rippled over the council of elders. 

 

Shuri lifted a hand, calling for their attention and silence. Instantly, the gathering fell to a hush.

 

Indignant, the river elder asked,  "What do you suggest then?" 

 

She sighed deeply, reaching her final conclusion. She no longer had a choice if she wanted to defend Wakanda. "I do have a warrior in mind, one that rivaled even my brother." 


	2. Proposal

 

 

"Great M'Baku, the Queen has requested an audience with you."

 

M'Baku turned towards his advisor with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"The Queen, you say," he mused, wondering if he wanted to deal with the Royal. However, things had been grim. More than ever, he needed the other tribes by his side. Besides, no one denied the Queen. "I will meet her in the throne room, Abaeze. Thank you." 

 

Abaeze bowed his head before leaving, M'Baku following suit. 

 

Shuri stood in the throne room, unperturbed by the cold despite her thin clothing. Covered in traditional betrothal garb, she was dressed in a fashion that indicated her interest in potential marriage partners. The dress clung to her slim frame and was embroidered with intricate gold patterns. White paint dotted her face and collar bones. Her long hair was swept into an elaborate bun, just as it had during the crowning ceremony. 

 

She looked beautiful, mature beyond her years. 

 

"My Queen," M'Baku bowed as he approached, his six foot five frame towering over her. "It is a pleasure." 

 

Shuri smirked wryly, rolling her eyes. "And yet we had the displeasure of missing you at the council meeting. I'm sure you have been informed, though."

 

M'Baku stiffened at this. "You know I dislike associating with the elders."

 

She glided along the stone floor towards him, smiling distantly. M'Baku watched with interest at how much she had changed since the first time she'd been in these very caves. No longer was she a rebellious teenager. However, their relationship had always been a bit stifled because of fundamental differences in opinion. Shuri disliked his close-mindedness, and M'Baku disliked her breach of tradition, her close tie to the technology that had tempted Wakanda's takeover. Despite this, it was no longer a time to be separated by beliefs. T'Challa, a man M'Baku had begun to consider a brother, was no longer alive.

 

"Please, be seated."

 

Shuri sat on the mat across from him and sipped her tea. 

 

Her gaze turned towards the snowstorm outside. "Much has changed since the first time we required your assistance," Shuri wondered aloud, her face wistful and pained. 

 

"How has the throne treated you?" M'Baku asked. 

 

Shuri turned her warm chocolate eyes towards him again. "It has been difficult, in truth," she admitted. "I must marry." 

 

M'Baku's mouth twitched. He knew this much. He'd kept slight tabs on the failures of the multiple champions that had courted her. 

 

"So I've heard." He paused, lifting the cup to his lips. "But I presume you haven't just come today to catch up on life, have you?"

 

The Queen rolled her eyes again but bit back a sarcastic remark. M'Baku stared back in amusement at her composure. "Brilliant as always, M'Baku," she replied. 

 

She cleared her throat, solemn once again. 

 

"I am in need of your help again. Wakanda needs a great warrior to protect us. I want you to marry me."

 

M'Baku blinked owlishly, stunned. He'd expected her to ask for help in fending off the council's wishes, or anything but this submit of defeat to the elders, this submit of defeat to  _tradition_. An arranged marriage, of all things! M'Baku had almost expected her to take on a colonizer to marry. 

 

"Shuri...I mean, my Queen..."

 

"Bast has refused me, M'Baku. But you...Even without the heart-shaped herb, you come close to the Black Panther." She pleaded. Her eyes darkened as she gripped the cup in hand. "Trust me, I am not pleased about this situation either. However, I must place the good of the nation before my needs."

 

"No."

 

Shuri's eyes flashed. "Excuse me?"

 

"I am the leader of the Jabari. Like you, I must place their needs above my own. I cannot leave them to live with you in the Palace."

 

Shuri smoothed her dress. "M'Baku, there must be someone else who can lead the tribe. Wakanda needs you."

 

The man smiled. "Our relations may have improved drastically, and I may have aided you many a time, but I am still foremost a Jabari."

 

He continued, "I refuse your offer, Queen." 

  
Shuri's eyes glittered coldly, so unlike her former self. M'Baku watched in surprise, silently taken aback. 

She got up slowly, staring fiercely at the taller. "You will rethink your decision. My offer still stands. I want an answer by sunset tomorrow. It would be in your best interest to accept."

 

With those last words, she strode out of the room onto a waiting hovercraft. 

 

M'Baku smirked slightly, shaking his head. Even though she'd become more regal and fit for the crown, she still had the hottest temper he'd ever seen. 

 

* * *

 

"The Council wishes to know your decision, Shuri."

 

Shuri released a long breath. As soon as she had returned from the Jabari lands, her mother had bombarded her. 

 

"They can wait a little longer. I gave him time for a final decision. In the meantime, we have more important things." Shuri explained. She bit her lip, realizing the possibility that she would need to pick a secondary champion as her husband. 

 

"First, I have to deal with the ongoing reparations. Visit each of the tribes and also oversee weapon making in the lab." 

 

The Avengers had scattered to visit their home countries and recuperate, determined to avenge the deaths of the deceased. There was a new plan in progress, one that involved a so-called Captain Marvel. Shuri had hope.

 

Shuri sighed. It would be difficult to address the mourning public. Even she felt despair at times. She was exhausted. T'Challa, Bucky, so many others...gone in the blink of an eye. 

 

She visited the lab first. Her succeeder of the Wakandan design group, Ada, was beyond bright and focused. She had trust in the girl. 

 

"Ada, I sent you T'Challa's previous suit design. I want you to add something for long range. And I need you to update the Dora Milajie's weaponry," she decided, her eyes sweeping over the lab. It was teeming with life, people working everywhere and testing gadgets. 

 

Ada nodded. "Yes, your majesty." Her face split into a small smile. "We've missed you around here, Shuri."

 

Shuri laughed, her fingers fondly touching the surface of her old table. "I've missed this, too. Easier times." 

 

She cleared her throat. "I need to go. Good luck, Ada." She smiled and waved at the rest of the design group before exiting. 

 

Taking a breath, Shuri prepared herself to face the Wakandans as newly crowned queen. 

 

* * *

 

Okoye and Ayo flanked her sides as she stepped into the streets. No longer was the Golden City a bustling cultural center flourishing with passion and pride. The streets were quiet, filled with grief. 

 

Millions of her people were lost. 

 

Shuri steeled herself, prepared to account for orphans. She had already sent out people to scour the nation. 

 

Her first visit was to the village next to the river. The children that had watched over Bucky. 

 

Three children rushed out as soon as she arrived. 

 

"Sister!" they chanted in Wakandan. Their small, chubby hands grasped hers quickly. Shuri watched in sadness, noticing the missing members of their little group. "Where is Amani? Ode and Tau? And your parents? How are they?" she asked anxiously.

 

Shaka looked up at her, crestfallen with large, round eyes. He was the oldest. He understood. The other two whimpered as tears gushed forwards from their eyes. Shuri's heart dropped at the scene. Okoye and Ayo looked away. 

 

The young woman crouched down, gathering the children in her arms. She felt a shudder run through her body as she wept quietly. A week's worth of emotion and distress rushed forwards while she held the tiny, frail children in her arms. So bright, so impressionable. 

 

"I am sorry," she whispered, massaging the top of Zola's bald head. "I need you to be strong, all of you. Better days will come soon." 

 

Shaka's golden facial paint had been smeared away from his cries. "Where is the White Wolf?" he wondered. The children perked at the sound of their favorite colonizer. 

 

Slumping forwards, Shuri shook her head. "Bucky...he is no longer here." The three wailed at this. "Who will protect us?" Zola sobbed. Despite their initial curiosity and confusion, the children had grown to love the interesting man with one arm. 

 

"My queen." Shuri's head snapped up at the voice. "I am Ekon. Thank you for your condolences." 

 

"Ekon," she said, greeting Shaka's father respectfully. "I thank you for remaining strong for the children. Wakanda, no, the world, has faced a tragedy."  

 

"We understand. We will take care of any orphans; do not hesitate to ask for help," Ekon promised. Shuri dipped her head, grateful. She was thankful that the Wakandans were so courageous, so ready to move forwards. 

 

The rest of the day did not fare well. She went to as many as she could, seeking out their presences and speaking to them privately. She wanted them to know she felt the same pain and would take care of her nation. From old grandmothers to wary parents to young children, everyone had experienced a loss. Some could only cry, and a few even blamed her brother for their terrible fate. The country was devastated. 

 

Shuri returned to the palace with Okoye and Ayo in silence. 

 

Outside, it had begun to rain in torrents. "Shuri, I know you are disheartened--" Okoye began. 

 

"Leave me," Shuri commanded. They were in the throne room now. Shuri watched over her beautiful, destroyed city through the glass. 

 

Okoye crossed her arms over her chest before exiting. The massive golden doors came to a close. 

 

Suddenly, the golden doors were thrown wide open. 

 

"Okoye, I'm sorry but I would rather..."

 

Her voice trailed off as she turned. 

 

M'Baku glared down at the floor defiantly. 

 

Shuri stared back, wide-eyed. His eyes glowered broodingly. Drenched from head to toe, he removed the fur from his shoulders, allowing his bare shoulders and biceps to be on display. 

 

He kneeled down before her, head bowed. Shuri drew in a sharp breath, astonished. "My Queen, I accept your offer." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments :)
> 
> If you're thirsting for some more Shuri, also check out my other multi-chapter. It's a Killmonger/Shuri. 
> 
> Also, comment down below your favorite avenger!


	3. Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoW who else has AP tests right now? 
> 
> For some ungodly reason I'm taking five, so of course I will be a bit late on the updates! Sorry in advance
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

"Come," Shuri said, eyeing the man. He was dripping wet, and even though he had the might of the great ape, she worried for his health. 

 

"Let's go to my chambers," Shuri decided. 

 

M'Baku snapped to attention. "Your Majesty, that is the most improper," he protested, frowning heavily at her. 

 

Shuri snickered to herself. "I don't think I'll have to worry about anything indecent from you, M'Baku. Now, hurry up before you catch cold." 

 

M'Baku obliged begrudgingly, trudging on heavy feet behind her. 

 

The palace halls were quiet as they strode through the halls together. Shuri, with her braided hair down and swinging with each step, and M'Baku, constantly on guard and serious. She cast him a side-long glance. He was uncharacteristically quiet and somber. She wished to see the no bullshit, sarcastic warrior leader again. 

Shuri flicked her wrist as they neared her chambers, allowing access after a quick signal from her kimoyo beads. 

Heading in, Shuri found a towel and blanket and wrapped it around the man. She pushed a button on the towel, which quickly heat up to adjust to M'Baku's body temperature. M'Baku mumbled a word of thanks, watching the invention distastefully. 

"What's with the change in heart?" Shuri wondered curiously. 

M'Baku's eyes were cast downwards. He did not want to recount the pain he'd experienced. 

"I attempted to visit my people, all of them, family to family, yesterday," M'Baku explained, wincing. "Reparations were underway, so I had time to see them. Along with this, we have not heard from our God for many days now."

Sighing, the statuesque man continued, "It is hard right now. We are weaker than ever, and though I regret to leave them, I know Kamau, my cousin's son, is more than ready to lead the Jabari."

Shuri wore a tired smile on her face as she touched the back of his hand. She understood his pain as a leader. She had lost so many of her beautiful people to Thanos.

"Thank you, M'Baku. Truly...I understand your pain." Shuri asked. "I visited the city as well." 

M'Baku clutched the arm of his chair. "It is absolute obliteration," he lashed out angrily. Suddenly, he gripped her hand. 

Sympathetically, Shuri examined the man's face. He was handsome; she found no fault in his appearance. But there was almost a dead quality to his eyes. Hopeless, tired, she had seen it the moment the Avengers had returned home from the battleground. 

"I swear to you, whatever you wish it to be, you now have the resources of an entire nation to help your tribe," Shuri murmured. M'Baku chuckled. "I figured. Which is why I accepted the role." 

Shuri nodded seriously. "Very well. I will inform the council."

M'Baku gazed at her. "Now, are you sure you want to partake in this? The council will not approve."

It saddened her that M'Baku was aware of the difference between his tribe and the others. He knew the Jabari were not wholly accepted. No matter her past conflict with its leader, the Jabari deserved no such treatment. 

"I will deal with the Council. But," the girl shrugged. "What other choice do I have?" 

Her thoughts instantly drifted back to earlier in the week before during the battle and her inability to defend herself or Vision. 

 _As she fought to remove Vision's Mind Stone, a feat that required the most amount of mental energy expended yet, the war raged on._

 _Suddenly, her communicator reverberated with T'Challa's worried yell. "Shuri, how much time until it's removed?"_

 _Her fingers nimbly crossed the particle hologram she was working on. "Barely starting, Brother."_

 _T'Challa grunted in effort. "You might want to pick up the pace." He replied sarcastically._

 _Shuri huffed, narrowing her eyes on the stone before her and increasing her speed._

 _Moments later, a voice screamed, "Someone, get to Vision now!"_

 _Steve Rogers, immediately followed by Wanda, moved to defend their teammate. The last person she expected was M'Baku to chime in._

 _"Wanda, let us go together."_

 _Shuri bristled in fear, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she worked even faster. However, upon hearing the roars of the Dora Milaje behind her, she knew there was no way the stone could be removed._

 _She brushed the central control panel away, grabbing two blasters and focusing them on the incoming attackers._

 _Vision sat up blearily, prepared to take them on._

 _"Vision, get out of here!" Shuri screamed desperately, focusing her energy on the two before her. They were massive and foreign, but Shuri swallowed her fear. Her eyes flickered to the fallen Dora Milaje behind them, and rage coursed through her._

 _In an instant, she was knocked to the side, her body swatted away like a leaf and smashed against the walls._

 _As she lost consciousness, she vaguely made out M'Baku's armed body before her._

Shuri blinked, pursing her lips. "It was you who brought me to the healing pod, wasn't it?" 

M'Baku hesitated. 

"I or anyone else, it makes no difference," he responded nonchalantly. 

Rolling her eyes, the former princess sighed. "Of course it matters! Now I know who to thank." She raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do it?" 

M'Baku eyed her carefully. "In truth...I was worried," he explained slowly. 

Shuri gaped. He disiked her, did she not? 

"You have strong spirit; Wakanda would pale without you," the warrior replied.  

The younger felt her cheeks heat up and offered a small but genuine smile. 

Suddenly, an image flitted into her head. My brave vegetarian in shining armor, she thought, giggling to herself. 

"What was that?" M'Baku asked inquisitively. There was a look of pure, innocent confusion across his masculine features. 

Shuri laughed aloud, clutching her stomach. "Nothing, nothing," she replied in between a fit of giggles.

M'Baku half-smiled, watching over her fondly. "You should smile more, my Queen," he said softly. 

Shuri's cheeks flamed at his words, slamming backwards in an instant. "I-I-" she stuttered. Ego bruised, she glared at the man who regarded her in amusement. 

"You should smile less!" 

M'Baku's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. He watched as Shuri scurried off, grumbling in embarrassment. 

Thunder roared in the distance, striking the African plain with a bolt of brilliant light. Shuri paused as she watched, enthralled by the scene before her. 

"M'Baku, I think it best you avoid air travel now," she gestured towards the tempest outside. 

The man straightened, joining her in scanning the sky. "Where should I stay?" he wondered, agreeing after some thought. 

Waving a hand, she padded over to another doorway connected to her chambers. "It's excessive, I know," Shuri acknowledged, silencing him.  

The room was smaller than hers, yet still expansive. "You can stay here for the night," Shuri offered. Interrupting him, she continued, "It's not inappropriate; I won't even see you." 

She cleared her throat. "Do not worry no one will enter the room."

M'Baku, free of any concerns, nodded deeply. He was all formalities once again as he bade her good night. 

Closing the door, the teen collapsed on her bed. Shuri was utterly exhausted. It had been many nights since she had had a restful night of sleep. She stripped down quickly, grabbing her sleep clothes--track shorts and an over-sized Aerosmith t-shirt. 

Her mind was always swimming with thoughts, from memories of the war to the streets of Wakanda to her brother's disappearance...

Speaking of her brother, Shuri sat up. Recently, the design group had brought the newest Black Panther suit to her, having had adjusted the size of the silver necklace for her to wear. 

It sat atop the collar of a mannequin, glimmering with familiarity. 

She hadn't touched it since. 

It had angered her that they had created it, and yet she also understood the need. 

Her fingers glided across the metal.  

A tremor wracked her body as she recalled an image of the first time she saw her brother in the suit. Proud, powerful, ready to protect Wakanda. 

What was she in comparison? Merely a young girl whose only experience with leading was leading the design group. And that was merely due to her talent, her ingenuity. 

Shuri cast the mannequin aside, locked deep into her closet. She turned the lights off, ready to sleep. 

* * *

 _"Brother? Baba?"_

 _A young Shuri wondered the streets of a ruined city, smoldering with the ashes of destruction. In one hand she tightly gripped her brother's necklace, in the other her father's ring._

 _"Mama?" Her tinny voice echoed through the empty world._

 _The small girl wept bitterly, screaming her grief._

* * *

"Shuri, Shuri, wake up. Shuri!" 

Shuri woke up to damp cheeks and a man's urgent touch. 

"Where--where am I?" Shuri cried, grasping at M'Baku's clothing. 

The Jabari leader sighed, his heart brimming with pity. Sometimes, he had forgotten she was just seventeen, a girl who had only just graduated from playing and discovering in her beloved lab. A girl who had lost her father, her brother, her people in a matter of weeks. 

"You are safe," M'Baku hushed, allowing her purchase on his tunic. She threw her arms around his neck, wailing into his shoulder. 

"Baba, T'Challa," she whimpered. Tears streamed steadily from her eyes. 

"They all leave me; I am alone," Shuri gasped, hiccuping. 

M'Baku caressed the top of her head, feeling his chest swell with remorse. "You are not alone," he murmured into her hair. 

He gripped her tiny waist, marveling at the fragility of the great country's queen. A sense of protection rose in him. 

Slowly, Shuri's sobs died down. She seemed to regain her composure, realizing who she was and who he was once again. 

M'Baku placed her gently on the bed, pulling the covers to her chin. After pressing a reassuring kiss to her forehead, he moved to leave. 

"Wait," Shuri called, pausing. Her voice trembled. She stretched her hand out towards him. "Please stay with me." 

* * *

M'Baku and Shuri entered the throne room together. M'Baku, with charismatic ease and disregard, and Shuri, her eyes intuitively scrutinizing the room. 

"It is a pleasure to have you around again," W'Kabi said lightly, chuckling slightly. 

M'Baku gave a low hum in response, unperturbed. His eyes were steady on Shuri's face. 

"I thank the Council for assembling," Shuri said. "I have decided on a husband. M'Baku, the Great Gorilla and leader of the Jabari tribe." 

The elders erupted in indignation. Bitter shouts of "nonsense" and "unacceptable" filled the room. Shuri knew this would not have happened if she had chosen a man from any of the other tribes. 

Her eyes darted with lightning; her cheeks burned in anger. The vividness of her thinly veiled disdain was like the effect of a powerful fire flaming up within her. 

"Elders, I have always respected your opinion. However, as queen, I must say this sort of discrimination cannot be tolerated. The Jabari tribe has done Wakanda as much service as any of the other tribes have," Shuri announced. She paced the length of the room, catching M'Baku's stone cold look melt into one of surprise and pride. 

She turned on her heel, steeling herself. "My decision is final. I take M'Baku, leader of the Jabari, as my husband." 

Silence filled the court, stunned at her commanding aura and request. 

The river elder, Nakia's father, was the first to speak up. "We accept your decision." 

"However, the great M'Baku will have to undergo a series of trials." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for the lovely comments. Also, comment below what grade you're in :) I'm just curious, not trying to be creepy.


End file.
